Coppelianische Träumerey II
by WildWater
Summary: Um 1800 - eine junge Frau wird von ihrer Familie zu einem Landurlaub auf einem Herrensitz genötigt. Dessen exzentrische Bewohner sind nicht leicht zu durchschauen - ist hier wirklich jeder der, er vorgibt, zu sein?


Die Kutsche rumpelte über den schlecht gepflegten Waldweg dem Herrensitz entgegen. Regen klatschte gegen die Scheiben, und ich konnte nichts weiter erkennen als vorbeiwischendes Grün, dazwischen ein Schimmer von Grau, ab und zu einmal Braun. Seuf-zend lehnte ich mich wieder zurück und fragte mich, warum meine Tante mich ausgerechnet hierhin zur Genesung geschickt hatte.  
Als eine der einflussreicheren Aristokratinnen der Umgebung bestand sie darauf, dass ich diesen Landsitz aufsuchte, um mich von einer (meiner Meinung nach völlig unbedeutenden) Lungenentzündung zu erholen. Das war doch schon alles lange wieder vorbei ... aber ich konnte mir schon denken, was dahinter steckte. Ich, immer noch unverheiratet und die deswegen das Sorgenkind der Familie, täte gut daran, zur „Erholung" ein Haus zu besuchen, in dem ein Graf aus ihrer entfernten Verwandtschaft residierte, und wohl einige seiner männlichen Mitverwandten noch dazu. Den Braten hatte ich sofort gerochen, und mein Vater hatte freudig eingewilligt. Natürlich.  
Ich hingegen hatte gar keine Lust, mich mit einem dahergelaufenen, allem Anschein nach noch verarmten Adeligen einzulassen, dessen einziger Besitz noch Haus und Land waren, das nach und nach an seine Gläubiger überging, aber unter viel Zeter und Mordio beider Elternteile samt meiner Tante wurde ich schließlich dazu genötigt, diese Reise anzutreten. Das Gut lag meilenweit weg von der nächsten Stadt, ob ich mich so an das „Landleben" gewöhnen würde, wusste ich noch nicht. Seltsam, dass sie keine Anstandsdame mitgeschickt hatten. Die Not war offenbar groß, was meine Heirat betraf. Ich war nach wie vor überhaupt nicht begeistert von dieser Idee. Für mich hätte alles so bleiben können, wie es war.  
Hoffentlich konnte ich dort wenigstens uneingeschränkt meinen bisher gewohnten Freizeitbeschäftigungen, Malen, Spazieren oder einfach nur dem Lesen von Reiseberichten aus aller Welt nachgehen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange mein Aufenthalt dort geplant war. Wahrscheinlich so lange, bis sich irgendetwas „entwickelte" - wahrscheinlich würde ich für immer dort festsitzen, wenn ich mich nicht für einen der Herren dort entschied. Mir rumorte der Magen.

Durchdringendes Knirschen auf Kies und ein leichter Ruck verrieten, dass wir wohl in die Einfahrt eingebogen waren; die Kutsche wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich ganz an. Ich machte mich zum Aussteigen bereit. Die Tür öffnete sich auch schließlich und ich erblickte eine behandschuhte Hand mit Regenschirm, und eine ebensolche, die sich mir zur Hilfe entgegenstreckte. Ich ergriff sie und kletterte aus dem Kutscheninneren nach draußen. Die Hand gehörte zu einem hellhaarigen, schwarz gekleideten Bediensteten, der devot den Blick gesenkt hielt und keine Begrüßung hören ließ. Ich musterte ihn kurz und ließ seine Hand los. Der Kutscher hievte indessen meine Koffer auf den Weg, damit hatte er gut zu tun. Meine Tante hatte angeordnet, mein halbes Ankleidezimmer mitnehmen zu lassen. Mir war das eher peinlich.  
Im Eingang des großen grauen Herrenhauses sah ich zwei Personen stehen; einen hochgewachsenen Mann im braunen Gehrock sowie einen kleineren, glatzköpfigen in Weste und Hemd, beide etwa in meinem Alter. Etwas unsicher ging ich auf sie zu, dicht gefolgt von dem Diener, der mir dienstbeflissen den Regenschirm über den Kopf hielt. Die beiden Herren machten ob ihrer steifen Haltung und der relativ auffälligen Kleiderfarben einen etwas exzentrischen Eindruck auf mich, aber dennoch hielt ich mich an meine Höflichkeit und knickste, um mich anschließend mit Namen vorzustellen. Mir fiel auf, dass der Gehrock meines scheinbaren Gastgebers recht verschlissen war - verarmt, ich hatte es gewusst. Dennoch war er recht gutaussehend, mit eisblauen Augen und langem Haupthaar, das ihm hellbraun gelockt auf die Schulter fiel. Allerdings hatte er den Mundwinkel etwas kritisch nach unten gezogen, aber schließlich lächelte er, als er mich von oben bis unten betrachtete und willkommen hieß. Mein Kommen war per Brief angekündigt worden, aber als Antwort war nur eine kurze Notiz zurückgegangen, man freue sich natürlich auf meine Ankunft und werde versuchen, dass ich mich dort bestmöglichst von meiner Krankheit erhole. Ob ich hier wirklich willkommen war, wusste ich nicht.

Die Männer verbeugten sich, und der Größere der beiden stellte sich mir als Graf Lindorf, der Eigentümer dieses Anwesens, vor, der Kleinere als Max Coppella, ein „unscheinbarer Freund Ihres Verwandten und nur ein Besucher", so wie er selbst, bescheiden lächelnd, von sich sagte. „Und hier haben wir Bastille, den Sie sicher schon kennengelernt haben.", fügte der Graf hinzu und nickte dem Diener zu, der folgsam eine kleine Verbeugung andeutete, mich aber nicht ansah. „Die Koffer, Bastille." Der Diener klappte sofort den Schirm zusammen und drehte sich zu meinem Gepäck um. Ich hingegen folgte den Herren in die Haupthalle.  
Es war trotz allem ein beeindruckendes, aber vernachlässigtes Anwesen, wie sich überall bemerkbar machte. Es gab hier, wie doch schon in der nahen Stadt, keine Elektrizität, stellte ich fest; Kerzenwachs klebte an den Haltern wie Tropfsteine. Staubig war es insgesamt nicht, aber sehr altmodisch. Neue Teppiche wären vielleicht auch einmal eine Investition wert gewesen. Große Bilder von verstorbenen Verwandten in goldabblätternden Rahmen schmückten die Wände der Eingangshalle, und nach oben wand sich eine große Treppengalerie, die zu den anderen Zimmern führte. Dunkle Holzvertäfelung herrschte vor - es gab dem Ganzen etwas Unheimliches, Finsteres. Trübes Licht schimmerte durch eines großes Bleiglasfensters am Treppenkopf herein und warf ein unruhiges Muster auf den Teppich unten in der Halle. Ich sah mich etwas beklommen um. Ein großes Haus einer einstmals vermögenden Familie - der mondäne Geist der frühreren Familiengenerationen war immer noch spürbar. Sie starrten mich aus ihren Rahmen heraus an, als wüssten sie, warum ich hier war.  
„Wir haben hier mehrere Salons", schilderte der Graf zeigend hierhin und dorthin. „Einen Musiksalon sowie einen Teesalon, einen für die Mahlzeiten, eine Bibliothek. Draußen ist ein Pferdestall, falls Sie ausreiten wollen. Einen Stallburschen haben wir seit Kurzem nicht mehr, Sie müssen sich leider selbst darum kümmern, bis wir wieder jemanden gefunden haben. So wie um so ziemlich alles andere. Wir beschäftigen noch zeitweise eine Wäscherin, aber das ist auch schon alles. Gutes Personal findet man schlecht heutzutage, nicht wahr, Bastille ..." Hinter uns mühte sich jener mit den Koffern ab und nickte kaum merklich. „Oben befinden sich die Schlafzimmer. Es wurde alles für Sie vorbereitet. Die Geheimnisse meines Hauses hüten sich selbst. Hüten sich auch die Ihren. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, erholen Sie sich gut und entschuldigen Sie mich - ich habe zu tun." Und damit rauschte der Graf davon, ohne mich auch nur einmal groß anzusehen. Etwas pikiert schaute ich ihm nach, und blickte dann verständnislos zu Max Coppella, der ihm ebenfalls nachgesehen hatte. „Er mag wohl Besuch nicht sonderlich." murmelte ich etwas eingeschüchtert.  
„Daran müssen Sie sich hier gewöhnen", schmunzelte er freundlich. „Höflichkeit wird hier nicht sonderlich groß geschrieben, genauso wie Personalwirtschaft. Mit dem Geld geht wohl auch die Gesellschaftsfähigkeit. Wir sind hier auf dem Land, wissen Sie."  
Ich lächelte Max ein wenig an, den ich um Längen sympathischer fand als seinen Gastgeber. Er machte einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck auf mich. „Gibt es denn wirklich kein weiteres Personal hier?" fragte ich, während von oberhalb in der Galerie Bastilles Ächzen unter einem meiner Koffer zu vernehmen war. Der Diener tat mir leid. „Nicht wirklich", gab Max zu, „wenn man hier etwas will, muss man es sich meistens selbst holen, da hat der gute Graf schon recht. Aber ein Diener ist besser als keiner." „Aber hier sind noch andere Leute im Haus?" wollte ich neugierig wissen, und zog meine Handschuhe aus. Ich schlug den Schritt in Richtung Wohnsalon an, um mich umzusehen, und Max folgte mir.  
„Nun - wahrscheinlich werden Sie das beim Abendessen herausfinden, welches hoffentlich gleich serviert wird. Ich denke, es ist am Besten, die restlichen Bewohner dieses Hauses stellen sich selbst vor." sagte er und grinste dabei etwas hintergründig. „Ich empfehle mich nun ebenfalls. Der Speisesaal befindet sich im Ostflügel - zur Not rufen Sie um Hilfe, irgendwann wird schon jemand kommen. Ich würde aber nicht damit rechnen." Er verbeugte sich leicht und ließ mich ebenfalls stehen. Ich sah ihm mit leicht gerunzelten Brauen nach. Was für ein seltsames Haus, und was für seltsame Bewohner. Ob ich hier Erholung finden würde - wenn alle mich immer wieder stehen ließen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich äußerst viel Zeit für mich selbst, und meine Tante das Nachsehen. Aber deswegen war ich nicht wirklich böse.

Ich fand später am Abend - nach einigem Unherirren in dem wirklich riesigen Anwesen, das meiner Meinung nach einiges mehr an Dienerschaft erfordert hätte als den armen Bastille - schließlich doch noch den Speisesaal. Der Graf und Coppella waren schon anwesend, nebst einem ständig geistig abwesend wirkenden Herren mit grauem Gehrock und längerem Haar, der sich aber sehr höflich verbeugte, und einem fremdländisch aussehenden Mann in einer Art geblümten Kleid, die mir als Herr Sissy Voss, ein Cousin vierten Grades des Grafen und Nobusama aus Japan vorgestellt wurden. Letzter schien ein fröhlicher Mensch zu sein, denn er lächelte ständig, obwohl er allem Anschein nach kein Wort von dem verstand, was gesagt wurde. Wie der wohl in diese Gesellschaft gefunden hatte, war mir ebenfalls ein Rätsel. Andererseits - wie passte ich denn bitte dazu. Ich musste etwas schmunzeln.  
Ich stellte mich ebenso vor, und bemerkte am Tisch noch jemanden, einen kurzhaarigen schlanken Herrn mit Bart und grauem Hemd, der Wein in einem Glas schwenkte und mich nicht ansah, aber es anscheinend auch nicht für nötig hielt, sich vorzustellen. Ich zog die Brauen kurz zusammen und wählte meinen Platz möglichst weit weg von ihm aus. Max Coppella und Herr Nobusama schienen mir doch die etwas angenehmere Tischgesellschaft.  
Bastille trat ein und trug ein Tablett vor sich her, das er auf den Tisch stellte. Er hob den Deckel an - es sah nach Kressesuppe aus. Schweigend tat er den Herren auf - ich bemerkte, dass die Suppe recht dünn war - und ebenso schweigend begannen diese zu essen, während der Diener sich in den Hintergrund zurückzog. Stille herrschte am Tisch, beklemmend, vielleicht auch leicht peinlich berührt ob meiner Anwesenheit. Ich kostete den ersten Löffel - und musste einen leichten Würgereiz unterdrücken ... viel zu viel Salz, viel zu wenig Kresse. Ich griff nach dem Brotkorb, den ich glücklicherweise entdeckt hatte, und entnahm eine trockene Scheibe dunkles Mischbrot. Ein leichtes Husten von Coppella verriet mir, dass dieser ebenfalls wenig Gefallen an der Speise fand. Meine Güte, wo hatte mich meine Tante nur hingeschickt. Ich betrachtete kritisch den zweiten Löffel voll Suppe. Männerwirtschaft, dachte ich. Ich fragte mich, wie lange ich es hier aushalten musste.  
„Vom Reinschauen wird's auch nicht besser." Ich blickte auf. Der Unbekannte hatte mich angesprochen, sein Ton war wie von oben herab, und ich sah zu ihm hinüber, überrascht. Mit einem leicht gehässigen Funkeln in den Augen wartete er auf meine Reaktion, während die anderen Herren ebenfalls die Köpfe hoben. „Verzeihen Sie, aber es scheint etwas viel Salz hineingeraten zu sein. Vielleicht ist der Koch verliebt." Ich wollte mit dem Spruch nur die Stimmung auflockern, und bemerkte nicht, wie Bastilles Gesicht im Hintergrund eine Spur dunkler wurde.  
„Pah, verliebt ..." schnaubte der Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches. „Die Suppe wird jeden Tag mehr gestreckt, nicht wahr, mein lieber Herr Graf? Kein Geld für Fleisch, wie? Das findet das Täubchen wohl gar nicht gut. Ist Besseres gewohnt." Ich zog die Brauen zusammen. Jäher Ärger stieg in mir auf. Meine Familie müsste mich nicht fortschicken, um zu heiraten, wenn sie es sich weiterhin hätte leisten können, aber das sagte ich hier nicht laut.  
Der Herr kippte sich den Rest des Glases Wein in den Mund und füllte sogleich nach. Graf Lindorf schien leicht irritiert und sah kurz zu mir herüber. „Ich muss Sie bitten, Le Comte, beleidigen Sie ..." „Wer ist hier eine Beleidigung für wen, frage ich mich da?", antwortete jener, und nahm erneut einen Schluck. Dann erhob er sich und musterte mich. „Man wird mir verzeihen, wenn ich mich entferne, aber...", sprach er, und mit einem Blick auf mich, dann auf den Grafen, „... die Gesellschaft sagt mir nicht zu." Damit erhob er sich und verließ schnurstracks mitsamt der Flasche den Saal. Ich folgte ihm mit dem Blick, und wandte mich dann ärgerlich an Max Coppella. „Wer ist denn bitte dieser Kerl?!" Max sah mich entschuldigend an. „Das ist Le Comte Caspar. Ich duelliere mich regelmäßig mit ihm wegen solcher Geschichten. Ebenfalls ein entfernter Verwandter des Grafen und bis zum Anschlag unausstehlich. Verlangen Sie Satisfaktion?" Ich schluckte kurz und wandte mich noch einmal kurz um, um zu sehen, ob jener wirklich abgegangen war. „Nein ... ich denke nicht." sagte ich langsam. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zur Suppe um, aber ich konnte nichts mehr essen. Na dann auf ein herzliches Willkommen, dachte ich.

Die nächsten Zusammenkünfte im Speisesaal waren zwar noch nicht herzlich, aber sie nahmen täglich an Freundlichkeit zu. Der bärbeißige Comte ließ sich weder zu Mittag noch zum Abendbrot blicken, und wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich auch nicht erpicht darauf. Ich versuchte, mich mit Nobusama über seine Herkunft zu unterhalten, und stellte fest, dass einige der Herren der Musik zugetan waren und öfter im Musiksalon zusammen übten. Ich hätte gern einmal zugehört, doch davon wollte der Graf nichts wissen. Man sei „zu schlecht", um mein Ohr mit derlei schaurigen Geleier zu belästigen, sagte er. Sonst war auch nicht viel über das alltägliche Geschäft auf dem Anwesen zu erfahren - Herr Voss und Herr Coppella waren wohl die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, diverse Apparaturen zu erdenken und zu entwickeln, während der Graf sich mit der Verwaltung abgab und Nobusama sich um die Gärten kümmerte. Er plane hier einen Bonsai-Pavillon, aber das läge noch in ferner Zukunft, sagte er mir. Ab und zu schien sich jetzt auch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Herren zu stehlen; Herr Voss vertrat sogar die Meinung, dass es mit einer Frau am Tisch durchaus angenehmer zu speisen sei, auch wenn die Speisen selbst nicht das entsprechende Niveau dieser Gesellschaft hätten. Ich hegte den Verdacht, dass Bastille kochte, was - und da hatte der Comte leider recht - nicht wirklich dem entsprach, das ich gewohnt war. Es war meistens sehr einfache Kost, aber er gab sich Mühe, und ich versuchte, ihm einmal Lobes anteilig werden zu lassen, woraufhin er sich äußerst schüchtern zurückzog. Er sagte, es wäre seine Aufgabe und es mangele ihm nur an Zutaten, der Garten gäbe nun einmal nicht viel her und sein Budget sei äußerst gering. Das Letzte sagte er äußerst leise.  
Zwischen den Mahlzeiten verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Lesen - wobei ich einige wirklich ausgezeichnete Werke in der Bibliothek des Hauses vorfand -, etwas Malerei und machte Streifzüge durchs Gelände und im Haus. Von den Herren war wenig zu sehen. Das Gebäude war oft leer, man konnte sich hier wirklich verlieren. Einmal traf ich den Comte in der Bibliothek. Er warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und verließ sofort den Raum, aber das störte mich nicht sonderlich. Auf dem Gelände spazieren zu gehen wurde zu meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Ich entdeckte wundervolle Teiche und große Parks, die allesamt zwar etwas verwildert waren, aber durchaus ihre Anziehung hatten. Es gab sogar wirklich einige Pferde und eine Koppel. Die Ställe waren in einem nicht allzu guten Zustand - ich fragte mich, ob denn überhaupt nach einem Ersatz für einen Stalldiener gesucht wurde, und beschloss, einen Teil meiner Zeit hier zu opfern, denn die Tiere taten mir doch leid. Ich hatte schon Erfahrung mit der Stallwirtschaft zu Hause; Pferde waren mir immer schon liebe Tiere gewesen, und zum Leidwesen meiner Mutter hatte ich mehr Zeit mit diesen verbracht als am Stickrahmen. Ich hatte sogar schon einen Liebling gefunden, Tassilo, einen kastanienbraunen Hengst mit ganz weicher Nase, der mich oft nach Zuckerstücken durchsuchte, die ich ihm manchmal vom Kaffeetisch mitnahm.  
Vier Tage nach meiner Ankunft und dem letzten etwas kärglichen Mal beschloss ich, ihn zu satteln und heimlich in die nächste Stadt zum Metzger und Gemüsehändler zu gehen; man kannte hier auch meine Tante gut und würde mir sicher Kredit geben. Auf größere Ausgaben war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Gesagt, getan - es gab zwar keinen Damensattel, aber ich war zu Hause auch in Hosen und Stiefel reiten gegangen - was laut meiner Tante immer schon eine Unart war, aber das war mir egal.  
In der Stadt angekommen, band ich Tassilo an und schlenderte mit einem Korb ausgiebig und lange über den Markt. Ich sah viele gute Sachen, über die sich Bastille in der Küche sicherlich freuen würde. Ich belauschte das Schwatzen der Marktfrauen und kaufte ein paar Gewürze, besah mir die Fischstände und Wurstwaren und nach einigen Tagen der Schmalkost lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Eigentlich hätte ich eine Wagenladung voll wegschaffen müssen, um die Vorratskammern im Herrenhaus wieder aufzufüllen - mich wunderte überhaupt, wie Bastille dort in der Küche noch etwas zusammenbrachte. Hühner flatterten in Käfigen, und irgendwo quiekte ein kleines Schwein. Es tat gut, einmal etwas anderes als das ständig leere Herrenhaus zu sehen. Ein paar Kinder rannten schreiend über den Markt und ich sah ihnen schmunzelnd hinterher. An einem Stand mit hübschen Schnürbändern machte ich Halt. Ich ließ sie durch die Finger gleiten.  
Da fiel mein Blick auf eine dunklere Gasse neben dem Marktplatz, weiter entfernt am Rand einer Häuserzeile hinter den Ständen. Ihr Eingang war relativ unscheinbar, aber dennoch erregte sie irgendwie meine Aufmerksamkeit. In ihr stand ein Mann, angetan mit einem langen Mangel mit hohem weißen Kragen und Zylinder - ich konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen, bevor er sich abwandte und tiefer in die Gasse verschwand ... Le Comte Caspar. Was machte der denn hier? Er sah aus, als würde er nicht unbedingt entdeckt werden wollen. Leichte Neugier packte mich.  
Ich schlich mich fort, hinter den Marktständen vorbei und sah in die schummrige Straße hinein. Weiter hinten befand sich ein Seiteneingang mit einem schäbigen Gasthaus-Schild. „Zur Butterblume" las ich. Caspar stand davor und schien auf etwas zu warten. Da kam eine Frau heraus, stark geschminkt, angetan mit einem roten Korsett und weiten, wallenden Röcken. An der Art, wie sie kokett ihre Wimpern aufschlug, der Kleidung, die sie trug, und derart viel nackter Haut war mir sofort klar, um was für eine Art Dame es sich hier handeln musste. Le Comte griff in eine Manteltasche und holte einen Geldbeutel heraus. Das war mir genug. Ich drehte mich um und wanderte schnurstracks den Markt hinunter. So war das also. Nunja ... offenbar passte das zu seinem Charakter. Ich rümpfte die Nase und kam schließlich bei Tassilo an. Den Einkauf steckte ich in die angehängten Satteltaschen. Ich war so beschäftigt, dass ich nicht merkte, dass sich ein Reiter näherte und blickte erst auf, als ein fremdes Pferd dicht hinter mir schnaubte. Ich drehte mich um, sah nach oben und schluckte. Das hatte noch gefehlt.  
Comte Caspar musterte mich von oben bis unten; er saß auf einem pechschwarzen Pferd, ich kannte es von der Koppel. Es war ein sehr temperamentvoller Hengst mit kräftigen Beinen und riesigen Hufen. Ich fragte mich kurz, wie er es wohl geschafft hatte, das Biest reiten zu können. Es kam mir etwas seltsam vor, dass er so schnell von seinen „Geschäften" zurück war, aber er ließ mir keine Zeit zum weiteren Nachdenken. Sein Blick glitt eingehend über meine Reithosen.  
„Na, ein wenig fremdes Geld ausgeben?" spottete er und begutachtete meine ausgebeulten Satteltaschen, aus denen Gemüseblätter ragten. Da konnte ich nicht an mich halten. „Genau wie Sie, was?" schnappte ich, woraufhin er kurz mit dem Mundwinkel zuckte und sein Blick sich verengte. Ich zurrte den Sattelgurt fest. „Man tut, was man kann." sagte er kurz angebunden und lächelte etwas zynisch. „Das habe ich gesehen." gab ich zurück und machte mich daran, aufzusteigen. „Soso." sagte er leise und ließ sein Pferd etwas zurücktreten. Es schüttelte unruhig die Mähne, aber er hatte es gut im Griff.  
Er glaubte doch nicht etwa, dass wir gemeinsam nach Hause reiten würden? „Herren, die sich nur Beleidigungen und der Hurerei hingeben, sind mir verhasst." sagte ich deshalb bissig und wendete Tassilo in Richtung Straße. Er blickte mich nur an, und ich bemerkte, dass die Sonne glitzernde Reflexe in seine grünbraune Iris streute. Im Prinzip war er ein gut aussehender Mann, auf diesem Pferd, mit diesem Zylinder, mit diesem grauen Mantel, der sich über die Kuppe des Hengstes gelegt hatte. Sein Mund hatte etwas Sinnliches, einen leichten Schwung in den Winkeln. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken sofort ab.  
Er lächelte schließlich und wendete sein Pferd ebenfalls. „Das freut mich außerordentlich.", bemerkte er ironisch. „Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Sie nie so einem Unhold begegnen. Mademoiselle." Er tippte sich an den Rand des Zylinders, mit einer leichten Verbeugung, und stieß dem Pferd mit einem „Har!" dermaßen die Fersen in die Flanken, dass es fast aus dem Stand in den Galopp schnellte und mit einem lauten Wiehern die Straße hinunterdonnerte. Ein paar Leute sprangen ihm aus dem Weg, und ich starrte ihm hinterher, und dem Staub, den das Pferd hinterließ.

Das Abendessen an diesem Tag war ein Festmahl. Es gab Lammkeule, gestopft mit Nüssen und Orangenteilen, verfeinert mit einer Honigsoße und gedämpftem Gemüse. Im Anschluss daran folgte ein Nachtisch von Mousse au Chocolat mit roter Grütze und Vanillesoße mit Apfelspalten, garniert mit Minze und Zimt. Sissy Voss schwärmte, er habe seit Monaten, wenn nicht gar Jahren mehr so gut gegessen. Bastille wurde genötigt, sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen und seine Kochkunst in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Wenn er die rechten Zutaten hatte, ging es doch ganz gut, stellte ich fest.  
Zur Feier des Tages wurde ein besonders guter Wein aus dem Keller geköpft, und die Gesellschaft - außer Caspar, der sich ihr nicht angeschlossen hatte - war recht lustig. Ich erhielt von Graf Lindorf einen Kuss auf die Wange, der mich bis unter die Haarspitzen erröten ließ. Er meinte, wenn ich mich hier weiterhin so gut mache, könne er sich durchaus daran gewöhnen, dass ich hier bliebe. Dieses ließ ich unkommentiert im Raum stehen und kicherte ein wenig beschämt. Er war wirklich durchaus nicht unansehnlich, hatte ich festgestellt - wenn er denn einmal lächelte, schien die Sonne aufzugehen. Er solle das öfters tun, sagte ich ihm, und wurde rot dabei. Für mich täte er das überaus gerne, sagte er. Ich stellte fest, dass der Graf mir auf ziemlich charmante Weise den Hof zu machen schien - und dass ich im Prinzip nicht abgeneigt war, dem nachzugeben. Aber der Wein stieg mir zu Kopf und in solchen Dingen musste man aufpassen, was man sagte. Vor allem, wenn man bis vor kurzem noch so rein GAR nicht die Absicht hatte, hierbleiben zu wollen.  
Es war schon ziemlich spät, als ich mich von den Herren verabschiedete und mich in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers aufmachte. Im Kopf hatte ich immer noch den Grafen. Trotz seiner anfänglichen Kühle verstand ich mich inzwischen doch recht gut mit ihm. Ein anziehender Mann, das musste man zugeben. Die Mädchen in meiner Heimatstadt hätten sich um ihn gerissen.  
Mit einer kleinen Laterne in der Hand schwankte ich der Eingangshalle entgegen. Es war ziemlich finster, alle Vorhänge bereits zugezogen. Die Dunkelheit umgab mich und das Gelächter der Männer blieb weit hinter mir zurück. Ich wanderte durch die Stille dieses unheimlichen, aber doch inzwischen vertrauten Anwesens. Schritt für Schritt suchte ich meinen Weg in der Schwärze. Als ich die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, bemerkte ich durch das Bleiglasfenster den Mond, der hereinschien. Es war alles lautlos, atemlos. Ich blieb stehen. Da hörte ich es.  
Musik.  
Ich lauschte kurz. Es klang nur sehr schwach, verschwindend. Ein Klavier. Ich drehte den Kopf in die Richtung und befeuchtete mir kurz die Lippen. Dann war der Entschluss gefasst - kurzerhand versuchte ich den Klängen zu folgen. Ich wusste nicht, was mich dorthin zog, wahrscheinlich eine leise Vermutung, die ich bestätigt sehen wollte. Ich raffte mein schlichtes, schulterfreies Kleid aus französischer Seide zusammen, damit es nicht unnötig raschelte, und folgte den Tönen auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle in den Westflügel hinunter. Im Kerzenlicht tastete ich mich vorwärts. Einmal hörte die Musik auf, dann spielte das Klavier wieder, die gleiche Tonfolge, verändert, einmal erweitert. In der Mitte eines langen Flures erblickte ich schließlich eine Tür, in deren Rahmen Licht schimmerte. Ich legte die Finger vorsichtig um die Klinke und drückte diese herab, möglichst leise. Das Türblatt schwang überraschend leicht auf; das Klavier spielte immer noch.  
Ich erblickte im hellen Kerzenschein überall Notenblätter verstreut auf einem schwarzen Klavier liegend, am Boden auch. Auf der Ablage des schwarzen Instruments stand eine Flasche Rotwein, daneben ein halbleeres Glas. Auf dem Schemel vor dem Klavier saß, spielend, Le Comte Caspar. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht. Er hielt inne, packte eine danebenliegende Schreibfeder und schrieb Dinge auf ein angefangenes Blatt, dann spielte er wieder, griff sich einmal kurz ins dunkle, kurze Haar, und schrieb erneut. Er komponiert, dachte ich. Ich hielt ein wenig inne, um zuzuhören; die Lampe stellte ich in den Raum unbemerkt neben die Tür.  
Caspar trank ab und zu einen Schluck, dann spielte er, sah kurz auf, sein Blick schien in die Ferne zu schweifen, er erstarrte, plötzlich suchte er fahrig ein paar Blätter zusammen und spielte ein längeres Stück. Es klang wundervoll. Das hätte ich nun nicht von ihm erwartet, so etwas.  
Ich hörte einfach nur zu und stand da, sah ihm zu. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, auch wenn es vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten waren. Als er an einer ruhigeren Stelle angekommen war, beschloss ich, wieder zu gehen. Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich beugte mich hinunter zu der Lampe, hob diese auf und wollte die Türe schließen, als er sagte: „Bleiben Sie ruhig. Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt, dass Sie da stehen." Verdutzt blickte ich auf seinen Rücken. „Ich ... wie ... Sie wussten, dass ich hier bin?" fragte ich etwas überrascht. Er drehte sich nicht um, ich konnte aber sein Grinsen hören, als er antwortete. „Fenster spiegeln recht gut, wissen Sie." Ich schaute perplex mir gegenüber auf die Wand, und tatsächlich, es befand sich eine hohe Glasflügeltür darin; die Vorhänge waren offen, und ich sah mich selbst in der Tür stehen. Ich griff mir etwas peinlich berührt ins Haar, um verlegen eine Strähne hinters Ohr zu streichen.  
Er hörte auf zu spielen und drehte sich auf dem Schemel halb um, um mich anzusehen. „Die Hellste sind Sie ja nicht." stellte er fest. „Was?!" Mir klappte vor Entrüstung der Mund auf. „Können Sie spielen?" fragte er unverblümt. „Nun ja - ich ... eher mäßig." musste ich zugeben, und seltsamerweise schämte ich mich vor ihm dafür. Er musterte mich kurz, stand auf und zog noch einen Stuhl hinter seinen Schemel. Dann kam er auf mich zu, und griff mich an der freien Hand. „Was soll das?!" fragte ich, leicht entrüstet ob seiner nicht gerade zimperlichen Art. „Zwei Betrunkene, ein Klavier." sagte er nur, und zog mich zu dem Schemel. Dann nahm er mir die Lampe aus der Hand und drückte mich an den Schultern auf den Sitz nieder. Seine Hände hinterließen ein brennendes Gefühl auf der Haut. Ich zog das Kleid unmerklich etwas höher und räusperte mich.  
„Können Sie Noten lesen?" fragte er, und setzte sich hinter mich auf den Stuhl. „Etwas, ich..." wollte ich ärgerlich erwidern und mich umdrehen. „Tut nichts zur Sache." schnitt er mich ab, und nahm mich an der Hand, um mich festzuhalten. Er war kräftig, und behielt die Oberhand, als ich unruhig hin und her rutschte und versuchte, seiner Berührung zu entgehen.  
„Entspannen Sie sich. Sie waren doch eben noch so hingerissen." Caspar saß direkt hinter mir, griff unter meinen Armen durch und fing an, etwas zu spielen. „Folgen Sie den Tönen im Notenblatt." sagte er, irgendwo links neben meinem Kopf. Ich schnaufte, tat damit kurz meinen Unwillen kund, und versuchte mit leichten Widerwillen, in der Partitur etwas zu erkennen.  
„Sie sind ... hier." sagte ich nach einer Weile. „Mh-hm." bestätigte er und spielte weiter. Wegen des Weins musste ich mir Mühe geben, den kleinen Noten folgen zu können. Er spielte einfach, als wüsste er es auswendig. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit." sagte er.  
Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, so nahe bei ihm zu sitzen. Er war warm und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich griff nach dem Weinglas, um es zu ertränken. Ich stürzte den Wein geradezu hinunter. Das entsprach eigentlich gar nicht meiner Gewohnheit. „Spielen Sie mit mir, können Sie das? Übernehmen Sie eine Hand." sagte mir Caspar leise ins Ohr, und fast automatisch griff ich neben ihm in die Tasten, mit rechts, ich konnte es aber bei Weitem nicht so gut wie er. Aber es klappte nach einiger Zeit ziemlich passabel. Ich lachte über mich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Für Betrunkene gar nicht so schlecht." Ein schiefer Ton kroch dazwischen. „Entschuldigen Sie." murmelte ich und wurde rot. Er schmunzelte, und ich mit ihm. Er konnte wirklich sehr gut spielen, wie ich zugeben musste. Mir wurde klar, dass ich eigentlich ziemlich wenig über ihn wusste - außer dass er ständig miesepetrig und anmaßend war, dem Wein nicht abgeneigt und dem Hurenhaus ebenso wenig und ... ein hervorragender Musiker und Reiter. Er verwirrte mich. Ein seltsames Haus mit seltsamen Bewohnern, dachte ich wieder.  
Wir spielten beide mehr oder weniger holprig weiter. Er half mir ein paar mal mit Griffen, auf das Pedal treten konnte ich Gott sei dank selbst. Wir brauchten mehrere Ansätze, um das das Stück zu Ende zu führen. Schließlich hing der letzte Ton des Klaviers im Raum. Wir saßen immer noch, ich auf dem Schemel und er auf dem Stuhl. Er wie auch ich lauschten den letzten Tönen hinterher, stumm.  
Ich neigte den Kopf nach links, nur um zu bemerken, dass er seinen leicht zu meinem gedreht hatte. Es kribbelte mir im Magen. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meiner Wange, und seine Nähe an meinem Rücken, die Wärme seines Arms unter meinem. Ich drehte den Kopf etwas weiter, um ihn anzusehen. Er blickte zurück und musterte den Ausschnitt meines Kleides. Sein Gesicht war nicht klassisch schön wie Lindorfs, stellte ich fest, aber durchaus interessant. Der weiche Schwung in seinem Mundwinkel faszinierte mich. Ich blickte nach oben in seine Augen. Er zwinkerte. Es hatte etwas Jungenhaftes an sich.  
„Was tun Sie eigentlich hier ... an diesem seltsamen Ort?" fragte ich ihn schließlich. Er schmunzelte, ohne wegzusehen, aber er schwieg. Was er dachte, war für mich unergründlich wie das Tiefschwarz seiner Pupillen. Sie zogen mich geradezu magisch in sich hinein. Mir fiel auf, das ein roter Fleck in seiner Iris schwamm. Eine leichte Hitze stieg mir ins Gesicht. Der Wein.  
Er löste plötzlich den Blick, stand überraschend auf und sammelte seine Blätter ein. Dann packte er die Flasche und machte Anstalten, den Raum wortlos zu verlassen und gerade als ich zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen wollte, hielt er an der Tür inne. „Fremder Leute Geld ausgeben. Mich betrinken. Huren. Wie Sie schon so schlau vermutet haben. Das erwarten Sie doch von mir. Oder nicht?", sagte er über die Schulter. Und nach einem kurzen Zögern: „Lindorf ist die weitaus bessere Partie. Glauben Sie mir das." Dann rauschte er hinaus. Und ich blieb verwirrt zurück.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich mit Malerei im Garten auf der großen Terrasse. Ich konnte mich aber nicht recht konzentrieren. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand aus den hohen Fenstern des Hauses zu mir herunterstarrte - es kribbelte mir unangenehm im Nacken. Meine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zurück zum gestrigen Abend. Seufzend packte ich schließlich ein. Der Comte erschien wie gehabt nicht zum Essen, woran sich aber niemand groß zu stören schien. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, womit er sich den ganzen Tag beschäftigte. Aber ich wollte auch nicht zu neugierig sein, wahrscheinlich ging es mich einfach nichts an und ich tat besser daran, mich aus seinen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Ich schlug die nächste Zeit damit tot, spazierenzugehen oder Nobusama im Garten zu helfen, oder mich mit den Herren, wenn sie denn einmal auffindbar waren, über dieses und jenes zu unterhalten. Besonders mit Max Coppella fielen mir die Unterhaltungen leicht, und es war schön, einen angenehmen Gesprächspartner zu haben, das lenkte mich von gewissen Dingen ab, und das war auch gut so.

Zwei Tage später kam ich, auf dem Weg zu einem erneuten Ausritt in die Stadt, in Richtung der Ställe zufällig am Arbeitszimmer des Grafen vorbei. Just als ich vorübergehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und ich rannte in den Austretenden hinein. Ich hörte einen kurzen Fluch, und taumelte kurz zurück, nur um in Caspars Augen zu blicken, der nicht gerade erfreut darüber schien, mich hier zu sehen. Er trug ebenfalls Reitkleidung und verbarg in Windeseile einen Beutel in seiner Jackentasche. Mir war, als hörte ich das Klimpern von Münzen. Ich brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um zu begreifen, was ich da eben gesehen hatte. Er warf mir einen leicht ergrimmten Blick zu und wandte sich ab, um eilends den Flur hinunter zu gehen. „Warten Sie!" zischte ich und eilte ihm hinterher. „Sie können doch nicht einfach... was haben Sie da gerade gemacht?" „Nach was sah es denn aus?" fragte mich der Comte und lief schnurstracks weiter; er zog die Brauen zusammen und stieß die Tür nach außen auf. Es war sehr windig, und sein langer Mantel bauschte sich auf. Ich folgte ihm auf dem Fuß über den Schotterweg, mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend. „Sie können doch nicht einfach Geld aus Lindorfs Zimmer stehlen - warten Sie, ich sagte warten Sie ..." Da ging mir plötzlich ein Licht auf und ich blieb kurz perplex hinter ihm zurück. Dann verfolgte ich ihn kurz darauf von Neuem, umso entschlossener. Wir betraten den Stall. Die Pferde schnaubten unruhig im Dämmerlicht.  
„Jetzt begreife ich - SIE sind der Grund dafür, warum ständig so wenig Geld zur Verfügung steht - Sie geben es in der Stadt für dieses Freudenhaus aus, nicht wahr?! Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Was sind Sie nur für ein perfider Mensch? Schämen Sie sich nicht?!" Der Comte griff sich einen der Sättel und schleppte ihn zu der Box, in der sein Pferd mit dem Vorderhuf scharrte. Er zog die Tür zurück und ging hinein. „Ja, ich trage Geld in die Stadt. Was ist dabei?" fragte er mich mit wachsender Ungeduld, sein Ärger war ihm deutlich anzusehen. „Und wenn Sie mir nicht ständig im Weg stehen würden, würde es eindeutig schneller gehen." „Sie - geben Sie mir das Geld." „Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg." Er funkelte mich an, dass mir Angst und bange wurde, aber ich blieb stehen. „Meinen Sie, ich decke auch noch Ihre Machenschaften?" gab ich zurück. „Meine ... meine Machenschaften?" Er lachte, und drängte mich mit dem Sattel aus dem Weg, um ihn seinem Tier aufzusetzen. Es legte die Ohren zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, als der Comte ihm das Zeugzeug anlegte. Ich versuchte meiner Stimme einen schneidenden Klang zu geben. „Ja .. und .. wenn Sie mir nicht augenblicklich das Geld geben, gehe ich mit der Sache zu Lindorf, und -" „Und was?", fragte er mich und sah mich mit einem fast gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen an. „Meinen Sie, der glaubt Ihnen? Denken Sie, er wirft einen lieben Verwandten aufgrund der wilden Anschuldigungen einer dahergelaufenen dummen Gans einfach so aus dem Haus? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Und jetzt gehen Sie, reiten Sie woanders oder malen Sie –lesen Sie oder was Sie sonst Hübsches zu machen pflegen, ich habe anderes zu tun."  
Er stieg auf sein Pferd und lenkte es ohne weiteren Kommentar aus dem Stall hinaus, um gleich darauf den Weg Richtung Stadt hinunterzupreschen. Ich schnappte nach Luft. So viel eingebildete Selbstsicherheit und Anmaßung war mir noch nie begegnet. Vor Wut wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte, ich stand einfach nur da, und versuchte, mir einen Reim auf diesen Mann zu machen – er hatte auch noch recht, wer sollte mir glauben? ... ich musste es selbst herausfinden. Beweise sammeln. Ich beschloss, ihm hinterher zu reiten.

Schnell sattelte ich Tassilo und verließ mit ihm ebenfalls das Gelände. Mir drehte sich der Kopf. Es war schon spätnachmittags, und bis ich die Stadt erreichte, hatte die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt, und es nieselte. Dass es dumm sein könnte, so spät noch allein in der Dunkelheit und im Regen unterwegs zu sein, wischte ich einfach beiseite. Ich hielt Ausschau nach Caspars riesigem Pferd, zuerst am Marktplatz, aber dort war es nicht angebunden. Es könnte auch in einem Stall stehen, dachte ich - dann würde ich es niemals finden. Und einfach so schnurstracks in das Bordell zu gehen und nach dem Comte zu verlangen - ich fragte mich, ob ich diesen Schneid würde aufbringen müssen, und dann brauchte ich noch einen Zeugen, denn diese Damen würden ihre Kunden niemals verraten. Und den hatte ich nicht einmal. Eigentlich war es ein ziemlich einfältiger Plan, ihn so überstürzt zu verfolgen, dachte ich resigniert. Ich ließ Tassilo durch die Hauptstraßen traben, und machte mir gerade Gedanken, ob ich besser wieder nach hause reiten sollte, als mein Pferd ein leichtes Wiehern ausstieß und in eine gewisse Richtung zerrte.  
Ich wandte mich um - und da stand es, das Pferd von Le Comte, angebunden vor einem Haus mittlerer Klasse, mit einem Huf lässig auf die Spitze gestellt, und schien sich zu langweilen. Als es Tassilos Wiehern hörte, spitze es die Ohren, drehte den Kopf und schnaubte. Ich lenkte das Pferd nebenhin, stieg ab, und band es ebenfalls leicht an, aber etwas weiter weg, damit nicht gleich klar war, dass ich mich hier herumtrieb. „Haben wir dich endlich." sagte ich zu dem schwarzen Biest, als ich bei ihm ankam, und sah mich um. Mittlerweile regnete es recht stark, und ich musste mir die Kapuze meines Reitmantels überziehen. Ich war in einer Wohngegend, mit Gärten und recht ordentlich anzusehen. Jetzt galt es nur noch, den Comte zu finden. Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl schlich ich an das nächste Haus heran. „Harding" las ich auf dem Glockenschild. Das sah nicht besonders verdächtig aus. Aber heutzutage wusste man nie.  
Ich öffnete die Gartentür, und schlich mich die Treppe nach oben. Die Haustür war verschlossen. Ich versuchte, durch einen Vorhangspalt in einem der Fenster etwas zu erkennen, kam aber nicht weit heran, ohne dass ich an der Fassade hätte klettern müssen. Ein anderes Haus nebenan war mein nächster Versuch, und hier schaffte ich es, indem ich mich auf einem Sims entlang hangelte, einen Blick in ein Fenster zu werfen. Einfache Möbel, ein Klavier, gestreift überzogenes Sofa. Eine Frau, die Stühle rückte. Ich war so konzentriert, dass ich nur am Geräusch merkte, dass neben mir eine Haustüre aufging. Erschreckt von plötzlich lachenden Kinderstimmen, rutschte ich auf dem nassen Sims aus und fiel direkt in den unter mir wachsenden Rhododendron. Ich prallte hart auf und unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Nun, dann bis Dienstag Abend." hörte ich Caspars Stimme und hielt mir die Hand auf den Mund. Ich lugte aus den Blättern und versuchte, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Auf der Eingangstreppe stand der Comte, samt zwei kleinen Buben, die sich ihm an den Rock hingen, und einem lächelnden, älteren Mann mit Brille und weißem Bart, der ihm etwas in die Hand zu geben schien. „Sie sind ein guter Lehrer, Monsieur." sagte der Fremde, und zog die Kleinen weg und hinter sich ins Haus. Caspar verbeugte sich leicht, verabschiedete sich mit einigen freundlichen Worten und ich runzelte in dem Busch die Stirn. Lehrer ... was ging hier eigentlich vor? Die Haustür klappte zu.  
Ich wartete, bis Caspar sein Pferd abgebunden hatte und darauf fortritt, bevor ich aus dem Garten kroch und leicht lädiert auf mein eigenes Tier stieg, um ihm zu folgen. Diesmal schlugen wir den Weg Richtung Markplatz ein, und ich fühlte meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Diesmal würde er bei der Butterblume halt machen, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Und wirklich, er ritt zu jener Gasse, und stieg ab, um hineinzugehen. Ich folgte ihm ebenfalls zu Fuß, mich immer in den Schatten haltend. Lauernd betrachtete ich in der Finsternis den Eingang zu dem Etablissement, an dessen Eingangstür der Comte gerade klopfte. Nach einer Weile öffnete man ihm. Ich hörte eine Frau lachen, und dann auch ein kleines Kind meckern, was mich verwunderte. Mit einem Schritt war ich etwas weiter vorne, um mehr sehen zu können, aber ich trat aus Versehen auf den Deckel eines Holzfasses, der dort unbemerkt herumgelegen hatte, er polterte hohl auf den Steinen. Caspars Kopf ruckte herum. Regen tropfte vom Rand seines Huts. Ich drückte mich sofort an die Mauer und betete, dass es finster genug war. Er musterte die Gegend, hatte mich wohl aber übersehen. Ich atmete leicht aus und beobachtete ihn weiter. Wie erwartet zückte er erneut seinen Geldbeutel, öffnete ihn und gab der jetzt sichtbaren Frau, heute in wallendem Blau, etwas in die Hand. Ging er hinein? Nein er ... er verabschiedete sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung und kam zurück. Ich bekam leichte Panik, da er ja auf dem Rückweg wieder an mir vorbeimusste. Hektisch trat ich den Rückzug an, und schaffte es gerade noch, um die Ecke zu wischen und mich hinter einem Vorsprung zu verstecken. Er ging an mir vorbei ... und blieb stehen. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Hatte er mich entdeckt?  
Caspar drehte den Kopf kaum merklich, und schien zu lauschen. Nur das Wassertropfen klang die Gasse entlang, sonst nichts. Dann ging er weiter. Und hatte mich hoffentlich nicht bemerkt. Er streichelte kurz sein Pferd, dann stieg er auf, und schlug den Weg zum Stadttor ein. Ich blieb nachdenklich zurück, und schlich mich zu Tassilo, der schon ungeduldig auf mich wartete. Sollte ich ihm weiterhin folgen? Ich schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge und trieb das Pferd zur Eile an, um dem Comte hinterher zu reiten. Offensichtlich hatte er mich wirklich nicht bemerkt, denn ich verfolgte ihn bis zum großen Tor des Herrensitzes, das er ohne Umschweife durchritt. Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund, und wartete, bis der Herr mitsamt Pferd Richtung Ställen verschwunden war, erst dann wagte ich mich langsam auf das Gelände zurück, immer darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden.

Der Stall war einsam und verlassen, als ich ihn zusammen mit Tassilo am Zügel betrat. Ich war verwirrt - was hatte das alles zu bedeuten, hatte ich mich vielleicht in meinen ersten Vermutungen getäuscht? Ich führte das Pferd müde in den Verschlag zurück, und sattelte es ab. Ich rieb es einigermaßen trocken, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück ins Haupthaus. Das heutige Abendessen hatte ich wohl verpasst. Caspars Tier stand ebenfalls im Stall, verschwitzt, aber dennoch fürsorglich leicht abgerieben und schnaubend. Ich ging vorüber, nachdenklich und mit schmerzenden Gliedern.  
Der Wind wehte immer noch heftig, als ich das Gebäude wieder betrat. Wasser lief mir herunter; ich blieb eine Weile einfach nur stehen, bevor ich den Mantel ablegte. Ich zog die Stiefel aus und stellte sie zum Trocknen auf, bevor ich durch den dunklen Flur schritt, um zu meinem Schlafzimmer zu gehen; ein Blick auf die große Standuhr in der Eingangshalle sagte mir, dass es schon nach zehn Uhr sein musste. Bemüht um Stille schlich ich mich die Treppen hinauf. Dieser Ausritt hatte mich nur umso nachdenklicher gemacht. Was ging hier eigentlich vor sich? Vielleicht musste ich noch einen weiteren Schritt tun und einen Blick in die Buchhaltungsbücher werfen, in Lindorfs Büro - was noch mehr Heimlichkeit bedeutete ... ihn einfach zu fragen, so ganz ohne Beweislast, das brachte nichts. Ich atmete schwer aus und öffnete die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer, um dort ein frisch bezogenes Bett und eine neu gefüllte Wasserkanne vorzufinden. Bastille gab sich sichtlich Mühe, mir innerhalb seiner Dienstbeflissenheit einen angenehmen Aufenthalt zu ermöglichen. Ich entzündete eine Kerze. Ich mochte den Diener, seine ruhige Zurückhaltung. Er hätte mehr verdient als dieses Haus, dachte ich, als ich mich meiner restlichen Kleider entledigte, mir vor dem großen Spiegel auf dem Nachttisch die Haare auskämmte und mich anschließend ins Bett legte. Ich sah mir selbst ins Gesicht - kritisch, nachdenklich. Heute Nacht würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht ruhig schlafen können. Dennoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich vor Erschöpfung doch einnickte.  
Ein unruhiger Traum ließ mich aufwachen, ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo ich war. Außen am Fester hing der Mond in fetzigen Wolken. Verschlafen richtete ich mich halb auf, und erschrak ein wenig, nur um festzustellen, dass es ich selbst war, die mich aus dem Spiegel gegenüber mit zerwühltem Haar ansah. Ich strich mir kurz verschlafen über den Kopf. Ein jähes Frösteln ließ mich die Bettdecke etwas höher ziehen ... und dann bemerkte ich im Spiegel, dass die Tür offenstand, einen Spalt breit. Mein Blick wanderte an der Türkante nach oben, und schemenhaft, blass im Mondlicht, nachdenklich und vollkommen still, sah ich im oberen Bereich Caspars Gesicht. Er sah mich an.  
Ich fuhr im Bett herum zur Tür, sie stand wirklich offen, aber da war niemand, wenn dort überhaupt jemand gewesen war - sofort suchte ich auf dem nebenstehenden Nachttisch nach der Kerze und erleuchtete sie mit einem Streichholz. Mir zitterten die Hände. Ich stand vorsichtig auf, nahm das Nachtlicht und ging auf nackten Füßen auf das Türblatt zu; ich griff es an der Klinke und lugte hinaus. Viel konnte ich nicht sehen, die dunkle Holzvertäfelung tat ihr Übriges, um etwaige Besucher exzellent zu verstecken. Misstrauisch äugte ich nach links und rechts. Stille. Ein leises Geräusch ließ mich zusammenfahren, es war ein leises Scheppern, von irgendwo unten an der Treppe. „Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind!" entfuhr es mir. „Zeigen Sie sich!" Ich ging das Stück zum Galeriegeländer und sah nach unten in die Eingangshalle. Niemand zu sehen. Von dort unten war es leicht, ungesehen in einen anderen Flügel zu entkommen. Für eine Weile starrte ich in die Finsternis. Aber es tat sich nicht das Geringste. Die Standuhr schlug halb drei Uhr nachts. Mich fror. Schließlich wanderte ich wieder zurück, es hatte keinen Wert. Als ich die Schlafzimmertür hinter mir zuzog, achtete ich darauf, den Schlüssel umzudrehen und stecken zu lassen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, bis zum Morgen. Immer, wenn ich die Augen zumachte, sah ich Caspars Gesicht vor mir. Und auch so.

Zu meiner und aller anderen Überraschung erschien jener am übernächsten Tag zum Mittag- als auch zum Abendessen mit der Begründung, er sei es leid, nachts in die Küche zu schleichen und sich dabei blaue Flecken zu holen. Da sei es doch besser, bei Licht zu speisen, wenn auch nicht bei bester Unterhaltung. Unsere Blicke trafen sich über das Tischtuch hinweg; ich sah schnell beiseite und widmete mich dem Hauptgang. Die Tage über hatte ich versucht, die anderen Mitbewohner des Hauses ein wenig über das alltägliche Auskommen auszufragen, aber wohin die Bezüge dieses Anwesens gingen, war wohl keinem außer dem Grafen hinlänglich bekannt, und den wollte ich nicht so direkt fragen. Ich wagte nicht zu denken, dass dieser ebenso an der Geschichte beteiligt sein könne, um seinen Verwandten zu decken, damit einer Heirat nichts im Wege stünde. Derlei konnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen.  
Ich seufzte in mich hinein und stocherte in meinem Erbsenpüree, das Essen war durchaus vorzüglich, aber es wollte mir nicht so recht schmecken. Schließlich bat ich leise um Entschuldigung und erhob mich, ich wandte vor, mir sei nicht gut. Der Graf und Comte Caspar warfen sich einen Blick zu, wie ich mir einbildete, aber ich wollte nichts davon wissen, ich wollte einfach nur an die frische Luft.  
Als ich den Speisesaal verließ und schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war, fiel es mir plötzlich auf, dass der Rest des Hauses ja nun leer sein müsste - inklusive Lindorfs Arbeitszimmer. Ich hielt inne, blickte kurz zurück - niemand war mir gefolgt. Kurzentschlossen nahm ich den Weg in den Westflügel, mich ständig fragend, ob ich hier das Richtige täte - bis die Tür des besagten Zimmers vor mir auftauchte, dunkel und drohend. Ich holte Luft und drückte die Klinke herunter. Ein Raum voller Bücher und Schreibutensilien erwartete mich, es war alles unaufgeräumt, Federn und Blätter auf dem Tisch verstreut. Unsicher ging ich um den schweren Schreibtisch herum. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Regale, konnte aber auf die Schnelle keine Bände erkennen, die auf Buchhaltung oder etwas in der Art hoffen ließen. Auch auf dem Tisch sah ich nichts, das nach Rechnungen oder sonst etwas aussah, auch kein Haushaltsbuch oder Ähnliches. Ich runzelte ein wenig die Stirn und zog an den Schubladenknöpfen. In der dritten von oben rechts fand ich ein Schuldnerbuch. Mein Herz schlug etwas schneller. Ich nahm es heraus und fing an, zu blättern. Die Einträge waren unregelmäßig, Gastwirtschaften, gewisse Namen, die mir nichts sagten ... die Liste war lang, es stand auch nicht angezeichnet, ob davon schon irgendetwas bezahlt worden war. Ohne Einkunftsdarstellungen half mir das auch nicht weiter.  
„Was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte mich eine Stimme von der Tür her, und ich fuhr zusammen. Graf Lindorf stand im Zimmereingang, er musterte mich und das Schuldnerbuch mehr als erstaunt. „Ich äh... habe mich nur gewundert, warum ständig so wenig Geld für die Küche zur Verfügung steht, und dachte, ich könnte ein wenig mit den Rechnungen zur Hand gehen. Vielleicht stimmt irgendetwas nicht." schwindelte ich, und legte das Schuldnerbuch schnell dorthin zurück, wo ich es gefunden hatte. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten. Ich schluckte. „Verstehen Sie denn etwas von Buchhaltung?" fragte mich der Graf und kam langsam herüber. Sein Blick war auf eine Art wachsam, die sich sonst nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Nun ich - verstehe genug davon, um zu merken, wenn Dinge nicht aufgehen." Ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Überraschenderweise grinste Lindorf mich an. „Sie sind in der Tat sehr aufmerksam." bemerkte er, kurz die Brauen hochziehend, und ordnete ein paar Blätter zu einem Stapel. „Dann nehme ich an, dass Sie wahrscheinlich auch davon ausgehen, dass hier gewisse Beträge aus der Kasse verschwinden, genau wie ich. Und Sie vermuten richtig - es ist wahr. Ich bin aber noch nicht dahinter gekommen, wie das passiert."  
Ich verbiss mir eine Antwort. „Ich persönlich hege ja den Verdacht, dass unser lieber Comte dahinter steckt - wissen Sie, was der den ganzen Tag so treibt? Mir ist das ein Rätsel. Er soll schon öfters in der Stadt gesehen worden sein, in zwielichtigen Gegenden." Der Graf ging an mir vorbei, ein Duft von Lavendel schwang ihm hinterher. Er setzte sich in den großen Lehnstuhl. „Ein grässlicher Zeitgenosse, finden Sie nicht auch?" „Ich kann nicht viel über ihn sagen", erwiderte ich höflich, „dazu kenne ich ihn zu wenig." „Daran tun Sie auch besser." sagte der Graf. „Mir sind da ein paar Dinge zu Ohren gekommen, von denen eine Dame wie Sie nicht gerade begeistert wäre." Er blickte mich mit seinen blauen Augen an, abwartend. „Er sagte bereits zu mir, dass Sie die weitaus bessere Partie wären", rutschte es mir heraus, und ich errötete sofort. Der Graf lachte, er fasste das offensichtlich als Kompliment auf. „Das sollten Sie auch ernst nehmen." Für meinen Geschmack sagte er das eine Spur zu schnell. Ich zog unmerklich kurz die Brauen zusammen.  
Lindorf tippte auf einen Brief am Schreibtisch. Ich erkannte das Siegel meiner Familie. „Denken Sie nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, warum Sie Ihre Tante hergeschickt hat." Er stand wieder auf und kam auf mich zu, um meine Hand zu nehmen. „Und ehrlich gesagt fange ich an, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie nicht recht haben könnte. Sie gefallen mir überaus gut. Sie sind hübsch, intelligent, kümmern sich wohl mit Hingabe um Dinge ... was würden Sie zu einem Heiratsantrag sagen? Ich habe schon länger darüber nachgedacht. Es wäre gewisse eine ... nützliche Verbindung für alle Beteiligten." Ich starrte ihn an. Er zwinkerte auf eine derart unterschwellig anzügliche Art, dass mir plötzlich zugleich heiß und kalt wurde. Damit hatte ich zwar gerechnet, aber den Moment wirklich zu erleben, war doch etwas ganz anderes. Ich konnte gar nichts erwidern, ich stand nur da und schnappte nach Luft. Das Blut rauschte mir in den Adern. Er streichelte mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken, und ein leichter Schwindel ergriff mich. „Ich ... weiß nicht was ich sagen soll ...", brachte ich nur hervor.  
In diesem Moment schwang die Tür erneut auf, unvermutet. „Lindorf, ich muss mit Ihnen -" Caspar stand in der Tür, ich starrte ihn an, er mich. Er schien die Situation mit einem Blick zu erfassen, und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags. Sein Blick wanderte zum Grafen. Ich ließ Lindorfs Hand los, und räusperte mich. Stille.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich." sagte ich schließlich. „Ich nehme an, die Herren haben Wichtiges zu besprechen. Wir können alles Weitere ... später klären." sagte ich unverbindlich, und knickste höflich, um mich zu verabschieden. Der Comte schwieg, und warf mir, als ich betont ruhig vorbeizugehen versuchte, einen Blick zu, der sich mir direkt ins Herz bohrte, durchdringend, glühend. Sofort darauf wandte er sich dem Grafen zu. Ich schloss die Tür leise hinter mir. Dann raffte ich die Röcke und rannte den Gang hinunter.

Ich floh aus der Haustüre über den Kies und am großen Brunnen vorbei auf das Gelände, dann schlug ich den Bogen in Richtung Pferdestall und raffte das Sattelzeug für Tassilo zusammen. Ich wollte nur weg, ausreiten, ganz so wie ich war, in diesem dunkelgrünen, einfachen Kleid mit schwingendem Unterrock. Es war gar nicht so einfach, damit aufzusteigen, stellte ich fest, während ich mich auf dem Gang abmühte. Tassilo spielte unruhig mit den Ohren. Heiraten. Den Grafen. Ich musste nachdenken. Die Gedanken rasten in meinem Kopf wie aufgeschreckte Vögel.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte - der Graf würde mit Sicherheit bald eine Antwort erwarten. Er war ein gutaussehender Mann mit einigermaßen guten Manieren, das Haus und die Ländereien würden in den Verwaltungsbereich meiner Familie übergehen, ganz so, wie es sich meine Tante gedacht hatte. Ich würde auch gewiss nicht den hässlichsten Ehemann haben. Aber irgendwie ... irgendetwas bohrte in mir, nagte in mir. Irgendeine Art Zweifel, den ich nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ich legte den Kopf an Tassilos Hals und atmete tief durch. Warum musste das alles so verdammt schnell gehen?  
„Brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe?" fragte mich jemand, und ich sah auf. Natürlich. „Ach, Sie schon wieder." sagte ich und wich Caspars Blick aus. „Spionieren Sie mir etwa hinterher?" fragte ich unfreundlich. „Nicht mehr als Sie mir." entgegnete er und ergriff Tassilos Zügel, der seine weiche Schnauze sogleich in die Hand des Herren bohrte. Caspar streichelte ihn an der Nase entlang über die Stirn. Er wirkte leicht fahrig, erhitzt. Ob er sich gerade mit dem Grafen angelegt hatte? Und warum war er mir jetzt sofort hinterher gegangen? Verfolgte er mich, um wer weiß was zu tun? Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er um einiges stärker war als ich.  
„Das waren doch Sie, neulich Nacht in meinem Schlafzimmer?" fragte ich ihn wütend, und startete einen erneuten Versuch, aufzusteigen. Caspar lachte. Ich bemerkte, dass das an ihm sehr ungewöhnlich aussah, aber es hatte etwas Anziehendes an sich. „Davon träumen Sie also nachts?" spottete er. „Ich muss ja Eindruck bei Ihnen hinterlassen haben." Er kam zu mir auf die Seite, und griff mir zur Hilfe grob an den Schenkel, um mich hochzuheben. „Lassen Sie das!" fuhr ich ihn an, ich konnte mich gerade noch in den Sattel heben, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und ich wäre hinuntergefallen. Er schmunzelte von unten herauf. „Undankbar obendrein." sagte er schlicht, und streichelte Tassilo über den Hals. Er hielt immer noch die Zügel fest.  
„Warum waren Sie letztens hinter mir, in der Stadt?" fragte er plötzlich. Ich errötete, damit hatte ich mich jetzt auch noch verraten, wie ich ärgerlich zugeben musste. „Ich war nicht..." „Sie waren.", unterbrach er mich, und blickte zu mir nach oben, während er das Tier weiterhin streichelte. „Ihr Parfum hat Sie in der Gasse verraten. Außerdem fehlte Ihr Pferd im Stall, als ich zurückkam." Für einen Moment starrte ich mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu ihm hinunter, ohne zu antworten. Ich räusperte mich schließlich. „Um herauszufinden, wer Sie sind. Was Sie ... mit dem Geld machen. Ich war einfach neugierig." sagte ich. „Und, was haben Sie bis jetzt herausgefunden? Waren Sie vorhin deswegen bei Lindorf?" fragte er. Mir fiel auf, dass er sich bereits ausrittfertig angezogen hatte, seinen grauen Mantel hatte er über eine Holzwand eines Verschlags gehangen. Ich schwieg zu dieser Frage, weil ich nicht genau wusste, was ich antworten sollte. Ich konnte nur auf ihn herabsehen, auf sein weißes, sauberes Leinenhemd mit einer dunklen Schleife am Kragen, schlicht, aber elegant. Mein Blick blieb wieder an dem sinnlichen Schwung seiner Lippen hängen. Ich wandte den Blick ab. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gesehen habe, also habe ich nichts gesagt." antwortete ich leise.  
Er sah zu mir hoch. „Und trotzdem erscheint es mir doch, als wünschten Sie, Sie hätten es getan." sagte er und klopfte dem Pferd den Hals. Ich schluckte. „Haben Sie sich vorhin gestritten, mit Lindorf? ... um was ging es da?" fragte ich ihn jetzt direkt. „Hat er Ihnen einen Antrag gemacht?" fragte er zurück, mit blitzenden Augen. Seine Hand griff derart fest um die Zügel, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Was geht Sie das an? Haben Sie nicht selbst gesagt ... was zum Henker geht hier eigentlich vor?!" schnappte ich. Er wollte zu einer ärgerlichen Antwort ansetzen, schloss aber dann kurz die Augen, um sich zu beherrschen. Er sah wieder zu mir herauf, nachdenklich. Ein abendlicher Lichtstrahl fiel zur offenen Stalltüre herein, und erhellte den Gang sowie seine Augen eine kurze Weile. „Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?" fragte er schließlich. Ich sah ihn eine Weile an, dann nickte ich. Er ließ die Zügel los, und ging in Richtung seines Pferd. „Dann kommen Sie jetzt mit mir." sagte er nur, und etwas in seiner Stimme duldete keinen Widerstand.

Wir ritten zusammen zur Stadt, in den Abend hinein und wortlos; er machte keinerlei Erklärungen, wie ich zuerst erwartet hatte, sondern ließ seinen Hengst einfach still neben meinem Pferd hergehen, bis wir dort angekommen waren. Die Gedanken wirbelten in meinem Kopf ... auf was hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen - der Graf hatte mich ja ausdrücklich gewarnt. Vielleicht war ich so dumm gewesen, gerade meine Seele an den Henker zu verkaufen, mein eigenes Schicksal zu besiegeln, wenn ich die „Butterblume" betreten würde - würde man mich dort sehen, wäre es mit dem Ruf der Familie wohl endgültig vorbei, und der Comte würde sich ins Fäustchen lachen. Zunächst aber fand ich mich in eben genau jener Straße wieder, in der ich vom Mauersims in den Busch gefallen war. Offensichtlich hatte er mich dort noch nicht bemerkt gehabt - darum war ich auch froh, wenn ich ehrlich war.  
In ebenjenem Haus, das er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zur Nacht verlassen hatte, wurde uns von dem mir schon bekannten Herren und den zwei Jungen die Türe geöffnet; Le Comte stellte mich als eine neue Schülerin vor, und ich wurde herzlich empfangen. Die zwei Kinder zerrten Caspar sofort in den Wohnsalon zu einem Klavier, ich stand etwas befangen daneben und beobachtete alles. Als der ältere Herr, der sich als Mr Harding und die Kinder als seine durch einen Unfall elternlosen Enkel vorstellte, ebenfalls im Salon ankamen, wurde mir bereits von Ersterem versichert, was für einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer ich gefunden hätte, ich würde gewiss schnell etwas von ihm lernen und eine Freude am Spiel entwickeln. Ich nickte kaum merklich. Ich dachte an unseren Abend am Klavier. Ich starrte Caspar an, ihn plötzlich mit anderen Augen sehend als zuvor. Ihn so mit Kindern zu sehen, schnürte mir auf seltsame Weise den Hals zu.  
Er gab wirklich Musikstunden.  
Nach einer Weile ließ uns der Herr mit den Kindern allein. Ich erlaubte es mir, aufzustehen und etwas umherzugehen. Ich verließ den Salon begleitet von Klavierklängen, und sah ich mich im Flur um, hier war alles sauber, es war offensichtlich ein wohlhabendes Haus, überall standen Skulpturen unterschiedlicher Größe, hingen Bilder, lagen weiche Teppiche. Es schien ein gutes bürgerliches Haus zu sein. Leichte Zweifel krochen in mir auf. Schließlich war der Unterricht vorüber, und ich verließ das Haus mit Caspar, einem Päckchen Ingwerkeksen und Kinderhänden in meinen, die mich schließlich, nachdem sie Mr Harding liebevoll nötigte, überaus verwirrt auf der Treppenstufe zurückließen. Der Comte erhielt wiederum ein kleines Entgelt, aber sagte nichts, als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel, er schritt die Treppe hinunter. Ich lief hinter ihm her, zu den Pferden. Er band beide los und führte sie am Zügel mit in Richtung Marktplatz; ich wusste genau, wo es jetzt hingehen würde, und schluckte. Ich schämte mich plötzlich, außen auf der Suche nach finsteren Machenschaften wie mein eigener Hohn am Fenster einer offensichtlich ehrenwerten Familie herumgeklettert zu sein. Er sah mich nicht an; ich fragte mich, ob er sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu alledem machen würde. Der Weg zu jener finsteren Gasse schien mir wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Die Pferde ließen wir am Markt stehen; die Nacht hüllte uns ein, als wir dort in Richtung des im Wind schwingenden Gasthausschildes gingen. An der großen Bohlentür angekommen, warf mir der Comte einen kurzen Blick zu, und klopfte dann an. Es dauerte nicht lange, die Tür ging auf, und heraus kam das mir schon bekannte Frauenzimmer, ein kräftiges Weibsstück, dessen Kopf mir gerade einmal zur Brust ging, aber sie stand dennoch über mir auf der Treppe zum Eingang. Sie hatte dunkles, lockiges Haar bis zur Hüfte, und wirkte auf ihre Art ziemlich ... nun ja - einladend. Große Ohrringe baumelten an ihren Wangen herab.  
Ich knickste höflich. Sie grinste erst Caspar an, der sich kurz verbeugte und ihr einen Guten Abend wünschte, dann musterte mich eingehend. „Na, wen haben wir denn da?" fragte sie schneidend, und in ihrem bemalten Gesicht malte sich zusätzlich die Neugier. „Eine alte Freundin." warf der Comte ein. „Soso." murmelte die Dame und betrachtete mich wieder von oben bis unten. „Gute Hüften." Ich errötete vor Scham, und wollte zu einer passenden Antwort ansetzen, aber die Frau kam mir zuvor. „Sie wollen doch nicht ins Geschäft einsteigen, Monsieur?" Sie zwinkerte Caspar verschwörerisch zu, war den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals. „Nein, ich danke vielmals.", schmunzelte dieser, und machte einen Schritt auf der Tür zu. „Ich wollte Giselle sehen. Ist sie da?" „Natürlich, wo sollte sie denn schon hin?" fragte die Dame, mit einem weiteren Blick auf mich. Giselle, dachte ich. Sie war bestimmt blond und groß, hübsch von Angesicht und verführend, nichts von dem, was ich war ... „Kommen Sie nun?" fragte mich Caspar, und hielt mir die Hand hin. Ich schreckte auf, starrte ihn an. Dann ergriff ich schnell seine Hand. Sie war warm, und kräftig. Wir gingen die Treppe hoch, und ich tauchte in die schummrige Finsternis des Freudenhauses ein.

Das Licht innen wurde, wie ich feststellte, durch farbige Vorhänge abgeschwächt, um eine angenehmere Atmosphäre zu erschaffen. Leichtes Gelächter tönte aus einem Treppenhaus herab, das nach oben führte; ich hörte auch Musik. Der Duft von schwerem, blumigen Parfum und Weinbrand erfüllte die Luft. Insgesamt war es sehr finster, aber doch auf gewisse Art und Weise anheimelnd. Die ausladende Dame, die sich mir schließlich als Claudine vorstellte, führte uns durch das Haus, das größer war, als es von außen den Anschein gehabt hatte. Ich wandte den Blick von Paaren ab, die ich durch japanische Raumteiler hindurch und auf großen Kissen sah, manche eng umschlungen, manche lachend bei einer Karaffe Wein. Verschieden bemalte Türen fielen mir auf, auf jeder ein anderes Symbol. Alle waren verschlossen. Ein Mädchen mit einer schillernd blauen Maske blickte mich an, während sie Wasserpfeife rauchte, sie folgte mir mit ihren natürlich überschatteten Augen, bis wir durch eine rot gestrichene Tür - auf ihrem Blatt war eine französische Herrschaftslilie aufgemalt - in einen kreisrunden Raum verschwanden. „Das ist mein Schlafzimmer." Claudine rückte auf einem großen, ebenfalls runden Bett ein paar Kissen zurecht, während der Comte meine Hand losließ und sich mehr oder weniger interessiert umsah. Ich kam mir etwas verloren vor, und ging weiter in den Raum hinein. Ich fragte mich, ob Claudine hier die Oberhoheit hatte. „Ich hole Giselle sofort, einen kleinen Moment." Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein paar roter Rosen standen frisch auf einem gläsernen Tisch, wie ich entdeckte. Auf einem Tisch lagen Schreibunterlagen, in einem Regal standen einige Bücher und Claudines persönliche Sachen samt einer Waschschüssel. Ich wagte es nicht, den Comte etwas zu fragen, der mit dem Rücken zu mir stand und ein großes Bild zu betrachten schien, das eine wolkenverhangene englische Landschaft zeigte. Wir warteten. Seltsamerweise spürte ich mein Herz heftig schlagen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich, und herein stürmte ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt, mit hellbraunen Locken und einem blauen Kleidchen. Ihr Gesicht strahlte, und es war, als ob die Sonne aufging. „Onkel Comte!" rief sie und ließ auf Caspar zu, der sie lächelnd auffing und hochhob, während ich mit tellergroßen Augen danebenstand. „Giselle! Na du kleine Hexe?" begrüßte er sie und neckte sie. Claudine schloss wieder die Tür und gesellte sich zu mir. Ich war vollkommen überrumpelt. Ein Kind.  
„Ich dachte ... ich dachte Giselle ist eine erwachsene Frau." sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst, als ich von Claudine auch schon Antwort erhielt, die die Frage auf sich bezogen hatte. „Offensichtlich ja wohl nicht." schnatterte sie und schmunzelte. Ich sah sie an, und mein Blick musste wohl derartige Verwirrung aussprechen, dass sie ohne Weiteres fortfuhr. „Monsieur Le Comte ist wirklich ein ehrenwerter Mann. Die Kleine ist der Bastard seines Cousins, dieses unsäglichen Grafen Lindorf, der sich nicht die Bohne kümmerte, als die Mutter im Kindbett gestorben war und das Kind hier zurückließ. Seither muss die Kleine bei uns bleiben, und wächst mit den anderen armen Dingern auf, die Männer manchmal hier zurücklassen. Wir brächten sie nicht durch, hätten wir das Geld nicht, das uns der liebe Monsieur alle heilige Zeiten zukommen ließe. Nicht wahr, Le Comte?" Ich starrte sie an. Sie zwinkerte mich kokett an. „Er muss viel von Ihnen halten, wenn er Sie hierherbringt, um Ihnen die Kleine vorzustellen. Davon darf normalerweise sonst niemand etwas wissen. Schlecht fürs Geschäft." Mir wurde übel, ich hob den Blick wieder, und sah dann auf Caspar, der mit Giselle auf dem Arm zu uns herüberkam. Er warf mir einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Giselle spielte mit seinem Hemdkragen und sah mich neugierig an. Sie hatte Lindorfs blaue Augen. Und... sein Haar. Tatsächlich. Ich war sprachlos.  
„Caspar ist mein Onkel." sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Und wer bist du?" Ich schluckte. „Ich bin ... seine Freundin." „Wird Zeit, dass er mal eine hat." krähte die Kleine, und Claudine rügte sie augenblicklich dafür. Giselle kümmerte das aber nicht groß, sie strampelte etwas, und sagte, sie wolle heruntergelassen werden. Caspar tat ihr den Gefallen, aber sie zog ihn sofort am Hemd nach unten. „Aber nicht dass du jetzt nicht mehr zum Spielen kommst." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Nein, ich werde immer noch einmal die Woche vorbeisehen, versprochen." antwortete er ihr und wuschelte ihr über den Kopf. „Na gut. ... ich muss jetzt leider ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!" Sie warf ihre kleinen Arme um Caspars Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange, dann winkte sie mir zu und wischte zur Tür hinaus. Caspar griff in seine Hosentasche und drückte Claudine einige der Münzen in die Hand. „Sieh zu, dass sie richtig isst, und lass ihr die Haare schneiden." sagte er, in dem er dem Kind hinterher sah. „Naturellement, monsieur!" Claudine knickste und grinste. Dann sah sie kurz zu mir herüber, die ich immer noch da stand wie vom Donner gerührt. Sie verließ den Raum mit einem leisen Lächeln, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Warum haben Sie das nicht gesagt?" fragte ich sofort, als sie gegangen war. Der Comte drehte sich zu mir, um mich anzusehen. „Nun, ich gehöre nun mal nicht zu den Leuten, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge tragen. Wie Sie eventuell schon bemerkt haben könnten. Und hätten Sie mir das geglaubt?" er sagte er leise, und zuckte kurz mit den Brauen. Ich versuchte, klar im Kopf zu werden. „Dann - dann bringt Lindorf das ganze Geld irgendwo durch ... nicht Sie?" Er nickte. „Sie haben Geld in die Kasse gelegt, nicht hinausgenommen. Sie verdienen Ihr Geld mit Unterricht - und geben es dann teils ab. Für die Kleine. Sie zahlen das alles." flüsterte ich. Er grinste mich leicht an. „Vermutlich, ja." Ich schwieg, und sah dann zu ihm auf.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ich wohl recht dumm aus der Wäsche schauen musste. „Das hätten Sie nicht von mir erwartet. Richtig?" schmunzelte er. Er stand dicht vor mir, das rötliche Licht gab seiner Haut einen seltsamen Schimmer. „Nein." gab ich zu, und schämte mich. Wie hatte ich diese Möglichkeiten nicht in Betracht ziehen können? Ganz einfach, sagte ich mir selbst, du wolltest es nicht. Für dich war alles klar.  
„Ich - ich habe nichts davon begriffen!" sagte ich, und griff mir an die Stirn. „Ganz und gar nicht, im Gegenteil, Sie kombinieren recht schnell. Lindorf aber spielt seine Spielchen ziemlich gut. Und ich auch." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Sie haben nur den Falschen verdächtigt, aber so sollte es auch sein." Fragend sah ich ihn an, ich hatte immer noch nicht begriffen. „Als Ihr Brief ankam, war sofort klar, dass das für Lindorf eine einzigartige Chance bedeutete - ich wusste als Einziger von seinen Verfehlungen, seinen Ausschweifungen. Er bat mich als alten Freund und um des Hauses und deren Bewohner willen, zu schweigen. Und, falls Sie sich als ...", er grinste dabei, „als zu neugierig erweisen sollten, die Rolle des Übeltäters zu übernehmen. Er gelobte in vielen Dingen Besserung und versprach mir, er würde mir einen Teil des Geldes, das er sich durch die Heirat erhoffte, zur Verfügung stellen, damit ich mit meinem Talent mein Glück woanders suchen könne. Ich willigte ein, da ich ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete und um der Loyalität willen dazu verpflichtet war." Sein Blick senkte sich. „Um seinetwillen ... deckte ich ihn." Er verstummte, und blickte mich an. „Aber es hat sich nichts geändert, weder an seinem Verlangen nach Vielweiberei noch an seiner Spielsucht. Haben Sie niemals bemerkt, dass er nur zu den Mahlzeiten anwesend war? Dass nachts immer ein Pferd im Stall fehlte?" Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Nein. Ich dachte ..." sagte ich leise. Er schwieg. „Sie sollten diesen Mann nicht heiraten." sagte er schließlich. „Das lasse ich nicht zu."  
Ich war zutiefst betroffen. Ich wollte mich für alles entschuldigen. Ich musste. „Caspar, ich war ... ich war so dumm." sagte ich schweren Herzens. Er sah mich nur an, mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Er schien nachzudenken, sein Blick wanderte an meinem Gesicht entlang, über meine Frisur, meinen Mund, um zu meinen Augen zurückzukehren. Ich registrierte wieder diesen weichen Schwung an seinen Lippen, der in dem Halbdunkel des Zimmers nur umso deutlicher hervortrat. „Es tut mir -" In diesem Moment küsste er mich. Ich war zu überrascht, um mich zu wehren, sein Mund war weich, warm, seine Hände ebenso, als sie sich mir an den Hals legten, um mich festzuhalten. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen, mein Mund öffnete sich ihm automatisch, wie von selbst. Ich erwiderte es. Als er sich von mir löste, starrte ich ihn nur an, seine Feuchtigkeit noch auf den Lippen. „Ich liebe Sie." flüsterte er tonlos.  
Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang einfach aus. Ich wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber er verschloss mir den Mund erneut mit einem Kuss. Das Blut rauschte mir im Kopf, ich ließ es einfach zu, dass er den Arm um mich legte und mich mit einem Ruck dicht an sich heranzog, mit einer plötzlichen Leidenschaft, die wie eine Welle über mich hinwegrauschte. Wir standen dort, in diesem halbdunklen Zimmer, und küssten uns einfach, Atem holend nach einer Zeit.  
Ich blickte geradewegs in seine Augen, sie waren klar, ernst. Ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was gerade passierte - und plötzlich war er vollends in meinem Kopf, sein Wesen, seine Gestalt, der Anblick seiner Augen in diesem rötlichen Dämmerlicht. Er war es gewesen, wurde mir plötzlich klar. Die ganze Zeit über.  
„Nachdem, was Sie jetzt von mir wissen", sagte er irgendwann leise, die Stirn an meine gelegt, „hatte ich die Hoffnung gehegt, Sie würden lieber meinen Antrag annehmen." Ich starrte ihn an. Ich spürte seinen warmen Körper gegen mich drücken, die Hitze, die sich von seinen Hüften her auf mich übertrug. Seine Finger glitten in mein Haar, er zog mich noch mehr hin zu sich, die Antwort still und geduldig erwartend. Und auf einmal wusste ich ganz genau, was ich jetzt sagen sollte. „Nichts lieber als das." flüsterte ich.


End file.
